Love Hina: The Musical
by Cheshire Cat5
Summary: An accumulation of songfics, which together will eventually make up an entire musical of the story. Includes my previously posted work.
1. Introduction

**Love Hina: The Musical**  
  
These scenes are all part of an ongoing project to make Love Hina: The Musical. Eventually, they will all be linked together to tell the whole (simplified) story, from Keitaro moving in until his passing of the examinations and dating Naru.  
  
Scenes are added as I find songs that match the story. Some of the songs are a bit obscure, so if you don't recognise them, I'd recommend you to get the MP3 to listen to as you read. Some of the MP3s are available on , if you check in the Writings discussion forums for links.  
  
_Overall disclaimers:  
_I don't own Love Hina, nor do I own the lyrics of the songs in use. Attribution is given where known. If you like the songs, then buy the CDs! If you like Love Hina, then buy the DVDs! If you like me, then hard luck -- I'm already married. 

* * *


	2. A1S1 Someday, One Day

**Love Hina: The Musical**  
  
Act one, scene one: Keitaro and the Promise Girl theme  
  
This is the initial song introducing Keitaro, immediately after the memories of 'OK, make it a yaksouku!' 'Kei-kei! Bye-bye!'. It is sung by Keitaro and the Promise Girl, with other cast providing backing.  
  
The original song is by The Seekers, and now available on their new 'Best Of' album! Listen to the MP3 as you read for the best effect.  
  
For dicussions and MP3 links, see the Writings forums on steveshipway . org (link on my profile page)  


* * *

Someday, One Day  
  
Keitaro has just got out of bed, and is getting ready for the new day. His mother has called out to him to tell him to get a job, maybe give up on Toudai. He thinks about why he is still trying... and remembers his childhood and the Promise Girl. We see the memories behind him, and as we pass the 'Kei-Kei! Bye-bye!' part, he starts to sing.  
  
_(As Keitaro sings, we see various imagined futures with the Promise Girl, her face obscured by hair)_  
  
Keitaro:  
Someday, one day,  
Time's not so far away;  
We can share the dreams we planned,  
Oh, someday, oh------!   
  
_(As Keitaro stands at the basin, and looks in the mirror, he imagines the Promise Girl behind him, although we don't get a good look at her. She sings the verse....)  
_  
Promise Girl:  
Hey, there, look in the mirror.  
Tell me, what do you see before you? [Keitaro looks unsure...]  
I see someone to be proud of,  
I see someone that I love. [Keitaro blushes]  
  
_(Keitaro get dressed, gets his things together and heads downstairs)  
_  
Keitaro:  
Oh, someday, one day,  
Time's not so far away;  
We can share the dreams we planned,  
Oh, someday, oh------!  
  
_(Now as Keitaro passes through the house, we see his parents shaking their heads and lecturing him. Also, shots in the background of his teachers at cram school doing the same. Keitaro's optimistic expression dims somewhat, but reestablishes itself by the end of the verse)  
_  
Promise Girl:  
People say you're a dreamer.  
What do they know of what you're thinkin'?  
If you believe in what you're doin',  
Then believe in what I say.  
  
(_Keitaro heads out of the house, again with purpose, and visions of the Promise Girl and Toudai above or behind him as he thinks)  
_  
Keitaro:  
Oh, someday, one day,  
Time's not so far away;  
We can share the dreams we planned,  
Oh, someday, oh-------!  
  
(_Now we see Keitaro looking at his report cards, showing 'E' or 'F' grades and tears streaming down his cheeks. As the verse is sung, we see the clip of Haitani showing him the rankings with him 7th from the bottom)  
_  
Promise Girl:  
I know you feel discouraged;  
Sometimes things move very slowly.  
_(Shot of Keitaro Looking determined, and then deflating)  
_And I know that you feel like movin',  
Feel like goin', feel like doin'.  


(_Finally, Keitaro reaches the bridge. The camera stays on one side as he crosses into the mists, with Hinata-sou in the background up the hill. He strides forward purposefully again...)  
_  
Keitaro:  
Oh, someday, one day,  
Time's not so far away;  
We can share the dreams we planned,  
_(Keitaro heads off, with determination, towards Hinata-sou in the distance)  
_Oh, someday; oh, someday; oh, someday. _(Fades out as he departs)_


	3. A1S3 Young Girl

**Love Hina: Young Girl** Act one, scene 3 or so. Shinobu dreams about Keitaro, admitting her love for him.

The song in question is, of course, Gary Puckett's "Young Girl". I have taken minor liberties with the wording in order to accommodate the situation. Naru and Motoko jealously provide the voice of Shinobu's inner doubts, as Keitaro wrestles with a love he considers inappropriate.

* * *

As the scene opens, we see Keitaro apparently revising in his room. However, as we get closer, we see that although his books are open, he is in fact sketching in his notebook. The pictures are all of a certain blue-haired angel who is the epitome of all that is Kawaii. 

Quietly, the door slides open to show us Shinobu, carrying a tray of tea to her beloved sempai. As she approaches, Keitaro fligns his pencil down in frustration. Not noticing her, he starts to sing... 

Keitaro: Young girl!  
  
_Shinobu freezes, a look of worry on her face._  
  
Keitaro: Get out of my mind! My love for you is way out of line!  
  
Naru: (sticking her head around the door) Better run, girl!  
Motoko: (next to Naru, severly) You're much too young, girl!  
  
_Mutsumi dances dizzily along the corridor, providing the backing vocals._  
  
Mutsumi: Oh, oh, oh...  
  
_Now we see a shot of Kitsune at her dressing table. In the mirror, we see a reflection of Shinobu behind her._  
  
Kitsune: (wistfully) With all the charms of a woman,  
You've kept the secret of your youth.  
Naru: (spins Shinobu around to face her, severely)  
Don't lead him to believe you're old enough to  
give him love - because it hurts to know the truth!  
  
Mutsumi: Oh, oh....  
  
Naru & Motoko: Young girl!  
Keitaro: Get out of my mind! My love for you is way out of line!  
Naru: Better run, girl!  
Motoko: You're much too young, girl!  
  
_Next we see Shinobu trying out the lipstick she was given by Kitsune._  
  
Naru: Beneath your perfume, and makeup  
Motoko: You're just a baby in disguise!  
  
_Sharp scene change to show Keitaro turn and see Shinbou there._  
  
Keitaro: And though you know that it's wrong to be alone with me...  
  
_Shinobu puts down the tray and looks at him..._  
  
Keitaro: That come-on look is in your eyes!  
  
Mutsumi: Oh, oh oh....  
  
Naru & Motoko: Young girl!  
Keitaro: Get out of my mind! My love for you is way out of line!  
Naru: Better run, girl!  
Motoko: You're much too young, girl!  
  
Naru: So hurry home, to your mother...  
Motoko: I'm sure she wonders where you are...  
  
_Shinobu ignores them, her gaze fixed on Keitaro._  
_Keitaro slowly backs away from Shinobu._  
  
Keitaro: Get out of here! Before I have the time to change my mind -  
  
_Shinobu slowly walks towards him..._  
  
Keitaro: 'Cause I'm afraid we'll go to far!  
  
_Shinobu walks faster... and then runs forwards into Keitaro's arms._  
  
Mutsumi: Oh, oh oh, young girl..... oh oh oh young girl....  
  
_They cling tightly to each other, kissing passionately. Naru and Motoko look on, shocked and green with jealousy, as Kitsune and Mutsumi look wistful._

* * *

"Oh... _sempai_! Keitaro..." murmured Shinobu as she tightly hugged her pillow to her body, a blissful smile on her face. "Oh yes..." 

Then the alarm sounded, and she got up to start making breakfast for the residents of Hinatasou.

* * *

I always promised never to write a songfic, since I loathe and detest the genre. No creativity... and yet here I am making one. Sadly the song just seemed to match things too neatly, and once I had thought of that bittersweet way to end it there was no escape. 

Although Shinobu is not my favoured match for Keitaro (I prefer Mutsumi in that role) she is still my favourite character. The song neatly shows her feelings about her love for Keitaro - her knowledge that the age gap is too large, and yet her dream underneath that she can still have his love. She knows her love is hopeless, but wants to enjoy it while she can - Keitaro is a good person, and would not hurt her or make her lose her faith in love. In this way, she is lucky to have Keitaro as her first love, even when it is doomed to be unrequited. She also provides a good example to Naru, and shows what _real_ love is, not the violent S&M parody that Naru offers. 

Enjoyed it? Then why not read my other fics, like _ Keitaro Breaks the Fourth Wall_? Also, if you are a Shinobu-otaku, then Baka-Alaskan's SFFAL is looking for members. 


	4. A1S5 Dream a Little Dream

**Love Hina: The Musical (Part 2)**  
  
Another evil songfic, part of the "Love Hina: The Musical" set. This forms part of a set I'm slowly assembling that together make a musical version of Love Hina. My view of a songfic is that it should be like a musical number, revealing inner thoughts of the protagonists. In this case, the song is sung by Naru, Motoko and Shinobu as they see Keitaro sleeping, and it reveals the more tender feelings that they feel for Keitaro.  
  
This song is from the end of the first act, after Keiatro takes over management of the Inn.  
  
This song is originally sung by Mama Cass. Listen to the MP3 as you read this for best effect!  
  
For dicussions and MP3 links, see the Writings forums on steveshipway . org  


* * *

Dream A Little Dream of Me  
  
Scene: Hinata-sou, common room, late evening. Keitaro enters, wearily. He is carrying his textbooks.  
  
Keitaro: Just time to do some more studying before I clean the hot springs and go to bed. (he yawns) But, I'm so tired... I don't know how long I can keep up this pace.  
  
He sits at the table, and tries to study, but in a short time his head falls back, and he falls asleep on the sofa. While he lies there sleeping, the girls enter.  
  
Naru: (exasperated) There he is! Sleeping on the job again...  
Kaolla: (enthusiastically) Yeah! Shall I go and wake him up? (She starts over towards Keitaro, but is held back by Kitsune)  
Kitsune: No... he's obviously worn out. Come back upstairs with me, and let him sleep for once!  
  
(Kitsune and Kaolla leave)  
  
Motoko: Kitsune is right... let the man sleep, for once. I admit he has worked hard today.  
Naru: Motoko... are we too hard on him? I know he's a lazy pervert most of the time, but should we push him so much? (Worry taints her voice)  
Motoko: In life, as in training, you need to be pushed to your limits in order to improve yourself. We are helping him, in truth.  
Naru: I guess... well, let's allow him this break, for once? I hope he can have good dreams...  
  
_(The introduction music starts as the girls go over to Keitaro. They start to sing, softly.)  
_  
_(Motoko tidies up the textbooks in front of Keitaro)  
_Motoko: Stars shining bright above you,  
(_Naru gently removes his glasses, and places them on the table)  
_Naru: Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you",  
_(Shinobu picks up a blanket, and tenderly covers his sleeping form)  
_Shinobu: Birds singing in the sakura tree,  
Together: Dream a little dream of me....  
  
_(They pull back, and take a look at keitaro, as they think of their experiences with him)  
_  
Naru: Say "Nighty-night" and kiss me,  
_(Shinobu hugs a plushie tightly, a slight blush on her face)  
_Shinobu: Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
_(Motoko stands somewhat apart, unsure of this new ground)  
_Motoko: While I'm alone and blue as can be,  
Together: Dream a little dream of me.  
  
_(As we enter the middle section, the scene shifts to show Naru up on the roof, and Motoko on on the deck, individually, staring out at the night sky)  
_  
Naru: Stars fading, but I linger on, dear.  
Still craving your kiss...  
Motoko: I'm longing to linger till dawn dear,  
Just saying this...  
  
_(Back in the room, we have a closeup on Keitaro's sleeping face.)  
_  
Naru: Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you,  
Motoko: Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
Shinobu: But, in your dreams, whatever they be  
Together: Dream a little dream of me?  
  
_(As the song ends, the girls 'la' the final reprise as they leave the room. First, Naru leaves, taking one last look back as she goes. Then Motoko, who pauses next to Keitaro, about to touch his hair, but thinks better of it and leaves with a somewhat wistful expression.  
Finally, Shinobu hesitantly approaches, and places a soft kiss on Keitaro's forehead, before blushing, looking around nervously, and quickly leaving the room.  
When the room is empty, and the music fades out, Keitaro shifts in his sleep.)  
_  
"Narusegawa..." he murmurs, before slipping back into dreams.  


* * *


	5. A2S4 I Know Him So Well

**Love Hina: The Musical (Part 3)**  
  
This song is sung by Motoko and Shinobu, as they come to terms with the fact that Keitaro is destined to be with Naru. They accept that they have to bow out, and wish their friends every happiness in the future, even though their hearts would wish a different outcome.  
  
This song is from the end of the second act, after Naru has confessed to Keitaro and he has passed the Toudai examination. Only one more song after (the happy ending song, of course)  
  
This song is by Andrew Lloyd Webber, originally from the musical 'Chess'. If you don't know the song, then listen to the MP3 as you read this! It makes it SO much better...  
  
For dicussions and MP3 links, see the Writings forums on steveshipway . org  
  
[] : This indicates images displayed in the background  
() : Indicating lyrics sung by whichever singer is producing backing vocals.

* * *

I Know Him So Well  
  
Scene: The roof of Hinata-sou. It is evening, and Shinobu stands alone, looking out over the lights of the town. Motoko comes up silently behind her shortly, to join in with the duet. (Stage version: A back screen is used to project film of the memories being referred to during the song)  
  
_(Camera comes in for closeup on Shinobu. In the background, we see her memories being displayed as she sings.)  
_  
Shinobu:  
Nothing is so good it lasts eternally; [scenes of her parents arguments and split]  
Perfect situations must go wrong --  
But this has never yet prevented me  
Wanting far too much for far too long. [showing Shinobu blushing and looking yearningly at Keitaro]  
  
_(Motoko now walks up behind Shinobu, as the focus shifts to give a view of her over Shinobu's shoulder, with Shinobu still in shadow in the foreground)  
_  
Motoko:  
Looking back I could have played it differently --  
Won a few more moments, who can tell?  
But it took time to understand the man,  
Now at least I know I know him well.  
  
_(During the chorus, we see both singers, with Shinobu in front and Motoko behind, picked out by light. They both put their hearts into the song, giving release to the pent-up emotions. Motoko sings, echoed by Shinobu)  
_  
Motoko (Shinobu):  
Wasn't it good? (Oh so good)  
Wasn't he fine? (Oh so fine)  
Isn't it madness  
Together: [they turn towards each other] He can't be mine?  
  
Shinobu (Motoko):  
But in the end he needs  
A little bit more than me --   
More security (He needs his fantasies, and freedom)  
I know him so well...  
  
_(Now we have a closeup on Motoko. Behind her, we see her memories playing out, starting with the scene of her sister leaving, followed by that of her 'Feminine' moments)  
_  
Motoko:  
No one in your life is with you constantly [images of sister leaving]  
No one is completely on your side  
And though I move my world to be with him [motoko in kitchen]  
Still the gap between us is too wide. [motoko in dress, on roof, staring into space]  
  
_(Now, again, we have a duet. Shinobu in the front, with Motoko over her shoulder providing the echo)_  
  
Shinobu (Motoko):  
Looking back I could have played it differently  
(Looking back I could have played things some other way,)  
Learned about the man before I fell  
(I was just a little careless maybe)  
But I was ever so much younger then,  
Together:  
Now at least I know I know him well  
  
_(Now we show the pair singing together (Motoko behind) on the left of the screen, as the right of the screen shows memories...)  
_  
Motoko (Shinobu):  
Wasn't it good? (Oh so good) [Happy Shinobu smiles up as Keitaro]  
Wasn't he fine? (Oh so fine) [Motoko blushing as Keitaro compliments her]  
Isn't it madness  
Together:  
He won't be mine?  
Didn't I know, how it would go? [Images of Keitaro and Naru, studying together]  
If I knew from the start -- why am I falling apart?  
  
Motoko (Shinobu):  
Wasn't it good? (Oh so good)  
Wasn't he fine? (Oh so fine)  
Isn't it madness  
Together:  
He won't be mine?  
  
Shinobu (Motoko):  
But in the end he needs  
A little bit more than me --  
More security (He needs his fantasies, and freedom)  
I know him so well.  
  
_(Motoko puts her arms around Shinobu, as a tear runs slowly down each of their faces)  
  
_Motoko (slowly):  
It took time to understand him... [Images of Keitaro, smiling at them....]  
Together:  
I know him so well. [Image of Keitaro, hand in hand with Naru, walking away]  
  
_(As the music fades out, they embrace each other, offerring mutual support in their moment of heartbreak. The picture fades to black. )_


End file.
